Hasta el final de nuestros días
by HondaFukuro
Summary: Kiku iba diariamente al hospital solo para visitar a su novio, que se encontraba en coma debido a un accidente que sufrió. Un encuentro inesperado cambiara todo, aquel joven llamado Hyung Soo podría representar para él una esperanza o incluso una pesadilla más.


**Nota:** He aquí un fic más de esta pareja extraña (Corea del Norte x Japón), espero que sea de su agrado.

El viento soplaba levemente, el aire era frío y en el cielo se podían ver las nubes cubriendo cada parte, la neblina cubría parte de la ciudad, sin duda era el día más frío en todo el invierno, miraba perdidamente por el ventanal de mi habitación, las cortinas se mecían por el aire, esa brisa entraba a la habitación y chocaba contra mi cara, me puse de pie y camine hasta la puerta, baje las escaleras, a cada paso la madera rechinaba, resonando por toda la casa. Afuera de la casa pude ver el lugar tan solitario, ese día ni el piar de las aves sonaba, las calles estaban desiertas, las personas preferían permanecer en sus casas, no los culpo, el clima no es nada favorable, aunque me hubiera gustado permanecer en casa debía dirigirme al hospital. Camine hasta la avenida, allí espere hasta que un autobús pasara, éste iba muy vacío a comparación de los que suelo abordar los demás días.

El autobús me dejó en frente del hospital, al bajar sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, sin más me adentre en el gran edificio, me acerque a la recepción, en donde me dieron el permiso de pasar hasta una de las habitaciones, tome el elevador, debía subir hasta el quinto piso, el elevador subió lentamente, en él solo iba una persona más, además de mí. Aquella persona se bajó en el tercer piso mientras que yo subí dos pisos más, saliendo del elevador pude ver el piso cubierto de azulejos blancos que acababa de ser pulido hace poco, camine por el pasillo encontrando varias puertas, cada una con un numero grabado en ella, me detuve en la habitación numero 511, la puerta estaba entre abierta así que únicamente le di un ligero empuje para abrirla completamente, apenas entre volví a cerrarla. Me senté en un banco que se encontraba a lado de la camilla donde reposaba aquella persona a la que había ido a visitar, lo miré por unos instantes antes de posar mi mano sobre su frente, duerme tan tranquilamente, me provoca una sensación y el pensamiento de que él está bien, tan sólo duerme como si nada pasara, pero en el fondo sé que no es así, ya hace un mes que entró en coma, desde aquel día no ha vuelto a abrir sus ojos ni un solo instante.

¿Cuánto más tendré que verlo así? He venido cada día desde hace un mes, le visito constantemente con la esperanza de que un día abrirá sus ojos, el doctor dijo que había una mínima probabilidad de que despertara del coma, su cuerpo había sufrido un gran daño, si bien es incierto saber cuánto tiempo le queda antes de dar el paso final hacia la oscuridad o si regresara su conciencia. Aún recuerdo aquel instante, nos habíamos peleado a causa de que había estado hablando con Yao, eso le disgustaba mucho a Yong Soo, creía que yo le engañaba con Yao, como si no supiera que tan solo somos amigos. Suspire profundamente y me incliné para darle un beso en la frente, en ese momento la ventana que allí se encontraba se abrió por una corriente de aire, subí mi mirada para ver la ventana, la corriente entraba bruscamente por ella, me levanté e inmediatamente la cerré, apenas caminé de regreso a mi asiento, la ventana volvió a abrirse, parecía que el aire no cedería y que la ventana no se quedaría cerrada, me acerque nuevamente y volví a cerrar la ventana, pero ésta vez me asegure de ponerle el seguro, regresé a lado de Yong Soo, me pareció verlo abrir sus ojos, valla locura, frote mis ojos asegurándome de que aquello no era más que una ilusión mía, me gustaría volver a escuchar su voz diciéndome "Te amo", entonces le respondería con un beso, incluso cuando nos peleábamos por cosas sin sentido, lográbamos reconciliarnos y volver a pronunciar esas palabras, me llena de tristeza el pensar que eso no volverá a pasar, que ya no podré ver su linda sonrisa y que ya jamás podré volver a besarle. Sin darme cuenta unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, recorrían mi rostro, seguía llorando, recargue mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Yong Soo.

-No quiero que me dejes solo, por favor- Pronuncie con dificultad, las lágrimas nublaban mi vista. Pasó medía hora para que pudiera dejar de llorar, limpié con mis manos las lágrimas que permanecían en mi rostro, me puse de pie y antes de salir de la habitación bese la frente de mi amado.  
Ya afuera del hospital, miré el cielo nublado y grisáceo, como rogando al cielo que me mandase un milagro, el viento movía mis negros cabellos y rozaba mis mejillas y mi frente, si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo, podría tenerlo aun conmigo, no dejare de lamentarme por no haberlo podido ayudar, la caída fue fatal y aun no borro aquella imagen de mi mente, la misma imagen que atormenta mi cabeza y que hace llegar el remordimiento a mis pensamientos, siento un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, es mi corazón que se siente lastimado, roto en pedazos, no hay remedio, sólo una cosa podría curarlo, pero es un sueño lejano, casi imposible y utópico.

Sin más por hacer, regresé a casa, me acosté sobre el sillón y poco después me quedé dormido, al despertar revisé mi celular para ver la hora, doce de la mañana, hoy tampoco me siento con el ánimo suficiente para ir al trabajo, si sigo así me despedirán, hoy se cumple una semana de mi ausencia en la oficina, dejé salir un profundo suspiro, cuando vi mi celular note que tenía seis llamadas perdidas, las seis eran de un solo número, era Yao, hace tiempo que no hablo con él, ni siquiera para eso me siento con ánimos, últimamente me siento decaído y sin ganas para hacer las cosas, me he vuelto una persona solitaria, después de todo, el accidente de Yong Soo me afectó más de lo que esperaba. Me levanté del sillón, fui a la cocina y del refrigerador saqué un cartón con leche, me serví en un vaso para después beberla, al terminar fui al baño a darme una ducha, me vestí con un traje color blanco y después camine hasta la entrada de la casa, salí y comencé a caminar sin rumbo, está vez no me dirigía a algún lugar en particular, tan solo caminaría a donde mi inconsciente me llevará. Terminé en un parque, más no me detuve allí, seguí caminando hasta adentrarme en un bosque, quería seguir caminando pero mis pies estaban cansados, así que me detuve y me senté bajo un árbol, un ruido se escuchó cerca, era el crujir de las hojas que se hallaban tiradas en el lugar, no había nadie más, Cerré mis ojos momentáneamente y al abrirlos ví a un joven pasar, mis ojos se abrieron más denotando mi sorpresa, esa persona se parece mucho a...imposible que haya alguien así, me levanté rápidamente y me le acerqué.

-Disculpa...Podrías decirme tu nombre- Aquel joven volteó a verme, su mirada era fría, podría decir que su expresión era nula.

-Hyung Soo- Pronunció sin inmutarse. Sabía que era imposible que fuese él, suspiré.

-Mi nombre es Kiku, disculpa por haberte molestado- Bajé la mirada, decidido a irme di la vuelta, sin embargo no pude dar ni un paso.

-No hay problema, sabes, no esperaba encontrarme a alguien más aquí.

-Supongo que es raro que las personas vengan al bosque...

-¿Viniste por algún motivo en especial?

-Realmente no, sólo llegue aquí por casualidad, ¿y qué hay de ti?

-Estaba dando un paseo como siempre, no suelo estar tranquilo así que camino por aquí para despejar mi mente.

-Ya veo, supongo que tengo que irme- Aquel joven me tomó del ante brazo negándose a dejarme ir.

-No es necesario que te vallas, quédate un poco más, realmente no me gusta estar solo.

-Está bien- Sonreí levemente.

Permanecí con él hasta altas horas de la noche, quizá ya era media noche y yo ni en cuenta, tan solo de platicar con él me sentía mejor y olvidaba las cosas que tanto agobiaban mi mente, pero sentía que algo se me había olvidado.

-Ya es demasiado noche, es mejor que nos vayamos.

-Quería quedarme contigo un poco más- Bajó su mirada y frunció el ceño.

-Podemos vernos mañana.

-Entonces, te veré mañana aquí, a la misma hora que llegaste hoy- Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta salir de mi vista, ni siquiera pude preguntarle en dónde vivía, entonces me fui a mi casa, llegue a dormir. Amaneció y yo me levanté con mejores ánimos, ayer no fui a ver a Yong Soo, sabía que algo se me había olvidado, acabando de desayunar me dirigí al hospital, entre y como era costumbre subí por el elevador, entré a la habitación en donde vi al doctor y a un grupo de enfermeras cubriendo el cuerpo de Yong Soo con una manta.

-Lo sentimos mucho, él murió durante la noche, su corazón se detuvo definitivamente.

Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos, en ese mismo momento aguante el inmenso llanto, agradecí a los presentes y posteriormente me retiré del lugar, saliendo del hospital emprendí mi camino hacía el bosque, mis piernas aumentaron el ritmo, cuando menos me di cuenta, estaba corriendo y las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, llegué a aquel lugar, no vi a Hyung Soo por ningún lado, en ese momento prefería estar solo, me dejé caer al suelo, sostuve mis rodillas con mis brazos y escondí mi cara para así dejar libres todas mis lágrimas. Mi peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad, si tan solo hubiera ido a verlo ayer, me hubiera gustado despedirme de él, si tan solo hubiera sabido que esa sería su última noche.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, levanté la vista encontrándome con aquel joven.

-N...No, la persona más importante para mi acaba de morir- Mis lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas, mis ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

-Lo siento- Me abrazó y mi llanto cesó, al instante, le correspondí.

-Por favor no me sueltes, te necesito- ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? No tiene más de un día que lo conocí y ya lo trataba como si lo conociera desde siempre.

-No lo haré- Acarició mi cabeza y me sonrió.

-Gracias, muchas gracias- Pude calmarme, él seguía abrazándome y yo lo abrazaba a él, por alguna razón me sentía seguro entre sus brazos.

-Quiero que estemos juntos para siempre- Me dijo al oído con un tono de voz muy cálida.

-Yo...- La imagen de Yong Soo vino a mi mente, empujé levemente a Hyung Soo para alejarlo de mí, eso que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, mi novio acababa de morir, simplemente no podía hacer eso. –Lo siento, no puedo, ¡no puedo!- Puse mis manos sobre mi cabeza.

-Es por "él"- Su mirada se encontraba viendo el suelo, podía distinguir cierto enfado en ella.

-¿De quién hablas...?

-De tu novio, es quien murió ¿no es así?-

-¿C...Cómo l...lo supiste? Yo no te lo he dicho- Estaba más que sorprendido por lo que había escuchado.

-Basta con verte para saberlo. Él ya no existe así que puedes seguir adelante.

-¡Cállate, hablas como si no fuera algo simple, se ve que no has pasado por algo como esto, no sabes lo que se siente perder a la persona más importante en tu vida!- Simplemente me había molestado a causa de lo que él había dicho.

-Te equivocas, lo he experimentado, más de una vez, también perdí a mi novio y recientemente perdí a mi hermano, Yong Soo.

Mis ojos se ensancharon al escuchar aquel nombre, eso era imposible, hace tiempo Yong Soo me dijo que tenía un hermano pero que había muerto hace mucho, al parecer él se había suicidado.

-¿Te suena el nombre? ¿También te suena el nombre de Kuro?

-¿K...Ku...ro?- Sentí como si una estaca se me clavara en el corazón, ese era el nombre de mi hermano, él murió durante un incendio en un bar, esa noche él había ido con sus amigos para celebrar su cumpleaños. Ahora recuerdo, el hermano de Yong Soo se había suicidado días después de que su novio había muerto en un incendio. –No puede ser, tú...¿Estas muerto?- Él cerró sus ojos y asintió, nuevamente me abrazó.

-Al fin pude encontrarte, desde el día en que me quite la vida, mi alma ha vagado por la ciudad, todos los días veía a mi hermano, siempre lucia tan feliz cuando estaba contigo, el día que él cayó desde aquél edificio yo estuve presente, estaba muy triste porque se había peleado contigo, subió a la azotea, una vez allí algo le hizo tropezar…

-¡¿Por qué no le ayudaste?!¡Él podría estar vivo ahora!- Esas lágrimas volvieron a brotar por mis ojos

-No podía, mi cuerpo no reaccionó, créeme que si por mi hubiera sido, le hubiera ayudado, lo siento.

-¡Un "lo siento" no le devolverá la vida!- Bruscamente lo alejé de mí pero él volvió a acercarse, me tomó del mentón y me dio un beso en los labios para silenciarme.

-Desde el momento en que mi hermano llegó al hospital y diagnosticaron que moriría, me decidí a cuidarte pero no había podido encontrarte, la inmensa niebla de la ciudad apagaba tu aura, eso imposibilitaba mi búsqueda.

-Espera, el doctor dijo que Yong Soo podría despertar del coma.

-Los médicos acordaron decir eso a sus familiares y amigos para no preocuparlos.

-No puede ser... ¿Todo este tiempo tuve una falsa esperanza?- Tape mi cara con mis manos y la movía negando.

-Por mala suerte, sí, pero ya te lo dije, me tienes a mí- Se aferraba a abrazarme.

-¡Tú estás muerto! De ninguna manera podrás quedarte conmigo.

-No puedo irme hasta que mi espíritu esté en paz así que la única forma es que tú vengas conmigo.

-¡No lo haré!- Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, un inmenso temor inundó mi ser, corrí intentando alejarme de Hyung Soo, creía ya estar lejos de él cuando lo vi aparecer frente a mí –¡Déjame en paz!

-No tengas miedo- Me extendió su mano esperando que la tomara, sin embargo la alejé bruscamente dándole un manotazo.

-¡Me niego a ir contigo!- Corrí nuevamente, saqué mi teléfono celular y busqué en la agenda el número de Yao, marqué, no contestaba, mis nervios se ponían de punta, no podía dejar de correr por temor a ser alcanzado –Por favor, contesta- tardo un poco pero por fin Yao contestó, apenas escuche su voz tropecé con la raíz de un árbol, mi teléfono salió volando y cayó lejos de mí.

-¿Bueno?¿Kiku?¿Hola?¿Oye, aru?- Hyung Soo recogió mi teléfono y colgó para después arrojarlo de nuevo.

-Ya no lo necesitaras- Se acercó a mí, mi cuerpo no se movía ¡rayos! Me agarró del mentón y me obligo a mirarle –Por favor no me mires como si fuera un monstruo- Se atrevió a besarme nuevamente, intentaba alejarlo de mí pero todo intento era en vano –Eres mío, estaremos juntos por siempre-

-Por favor no, no quiero, no quiero- Jadeaba al hablar, el miedo que sentía era inmenso, apenas y podía hablar, inconscientemente las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos –Haré lo que quieras pero déjame ir.

-Lo único que quiero es que estés conmigo para siempre.

-¡Yo no te amo y tú tampoco me amas!-

-Claro que te amo.

-¡No! Date cuenta, dices eso porque piensas que soy Kuro, pero no lo soy, mi hermano murió y a quien yo amaba, Yong Soo, tu hermano, también está muerto.

-Por eso mismo creo que podemos ser felices, los dos juntos.

-¡No!¡No!

-¡Kiku!- A lo lejos sonó aquella voz, no había duda, esa era la voz de Yao, ¿cómo supo que estaba aquí?, eso realmente no importaba ahora.

-¡Yao, estoy aquí!- Corrí pero algo me hizo detenerme, mi cuerpo se paralizó -¡Por favor ayúdame!

-No grites, tú te quedaras conmigo- Me abrazó por detrás –Serás mío por siempre, no me resignare a perderte a ti también-

-¡Kiku, aru! Escuche tus gritos, dime ¿estás bien?- Yao llegó corriendo hasta donde yo estaba -¿Qué le estás haciendo a Kiku, aru?- Miró a Hyung Soo, quien seguía abrazándome.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, cuidare muy bien de él.

-Sí no mal recuerdo tú eres Hyung Soo, el hermano de Yong Soo, dime por qué sigues aquí, se supone que habías muerto, aru.

-Mi alma permaneció en éste lugar incluso después de mi muerte, no podre descansar sin no llevo a Kiku conmigo, sólo él puede permanecer a mi lado-

-Estás equivocado, a Kuro no le hubiera gustado que hicieras esto, no, lo más seguro es que ahora mismo él está esperándote, desde hace mucho. ¿Acaso no te quedaste por qué estabas preocupado por tu hermano? pero él ya murió, así que ahora deberías ser capaz de encontrar tu descanso, si llevas a Kiku contigo, tanto Yong Soo como Kuro estaran molestos, estoy seguro de que ellos quieren que él siga viviendo.

-¡Mientes! Ellos también estarán felices de tenerlo a su lado, Kiku debe de venir...- Yao se acercó y me arrebató de los brazos de Hyung Soo.

-Eres tú el que se equivoca, además deberías de darte cuenta de que Kiku está más que asustado, simplemente no puedes llevártelo en contra de su voluntad, por más que lo quieras a tu lado o al lado de Kuro o Yong Soo, no puedes llevártelo si él no quiere- Hyung Soo bajó la mirada y por unos instantes permaneció callado.

-Lo siento, por favor discúlpame, Kiku- Me abrazó –Por favor cuídalo mucho, Yao- Ahora él era quien lloraba, poco a poco su cuerpo se desvanecía.

-Lo prometo aru- Sonrió levemente.

-Quisiera que las cosas no fueran así, quisiera que Yong Soo, mi hermano y tú volvieran a la vida...- Me aferraba con fuerza a su cuerpo translucido.

-Eso es algo imposible Kiku, pero gracias por expresar un pensamiento tan lindo como ese, simplemente cuídate y se feliz, otra vez me disculpo por lo que te hice pasar.

-No importa, ya no importa- Hyung Soo limpió las lágrimas de mis ojos y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, cerré mis ojos y le correspondí, al abrir mis ojos él ya no estaba. La tristeza me inundó, a pesar del mal rato que me había hecho pasar no le guardo rencor pues en parte también llegue a sentir algo por él, no puedo asegurar que eso fuera amor. Gire para ver a Yao y luego lo abrace, él también me abrazó.

-Ya no llores, aru- Me dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Cómo puedo seguir viviendo luego de haber perdido a todas la personas que me importan?

-¡No digas tonterías, yo sigo vivo, aru! ¿O es que yo no soy importante para ti?- Me miró con ojos cristalinos, parecía que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

-No, no quise decir eso, claro que me importas-

-Entonces, sigue viviendo, por mí, aru-

-Yao...

-Querías una razón para vivir, ya te la di, aru- Suspiró con algo de alivio, a la vez sonrió levemente.

-Gracias- Sonreí con algunas lágrimas en mis ojos y lo besé.

-¡Aiyaa! No hagas eso- Inmediatamente me separé de él.

-Lo...Lo siento, es qué yo...perdón, no era mi intención besarte- Mis mejillas se tornaron de un color rojizo.

-¿? Me refiero a que dejes de llorar, no me gusta verte así, aru- Está vez él tomo la iniciativa posando sus labios sobre los míos –Prefiero verte sonreír, y espero que sepas lo que haces, porque no dejare que mires a nadie más si es que quieres estar conmigo, así que promételo, aru-

-Lo prometo- Entrecerré mis ojos y sonreí, Yao también sonrió y posteriormente unió sus labios con los míos en un ferviente beso.


End file.
